Odio hacia ti
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Kagami Taiga, Lord de las Tierras del Norte odia a los humanos por sus propias razones, pero una propuesta hecha por el Lord Akashi lo obligara a tener a un humano en sus tierras, y no hablamos de cualquier humano...es una niña humana [Fic participe en el Reto de Septiembre: Vidas Pasadas]


**[Este fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre: Vidas Pasadas del foro Kurobas en Español]**

 **Era Edo, Japón:**

Se decía que las tierras del Norte, vivía un Inugami que las gobernaba y no permitía que ningún humano se acercara a sus tierras, los odiaba con todo su ser, se atrevieron a invadir las tierras vecinas, no soportaba como olían, menos que duraran tan poco los humanos, podía ver a un bebe y al instante de parpadear, este era anciano y moría después. Sus tierras además de ser las mas hermosas, tenia todo tipo de frutos o animales, con distintos seres también, a lo único que aborrecía, era un ser humano

Este era el Lord Kagami Taiga

Tenia una cabellera color rojo carmín, uno que brillaba con tal esplendor bajo el sol y unos bellos ojos rubíes, pero sin ningún brillo en ellos, opacos y secos, que nada ni nadie se podía reflejar en estos. Su piel, una tersa piel de un color un tanto oscuro que se combinaba a la perfección con ese rojo, un cuerpo que era envidiado tanto por humanos como Younkais de cualquier lugar por donde pasaba, un ser creado por el mismo Kami, aunque tuviera unas cejas curiosamente extrañas, nadie se resistía a el y aun así, despreciaba a cualquiera que deseara ser su pareja, creyendo que no existía una criatura merecedora de el y sus tierras.

Hubo un grupo de Yokais que acepto como aliados, o mejor dicho amigos que al menos ablandaron un poco su orgullo y su creencias. Estos eran llamados como la _"Kiseki no Sedai",_ sus tierras eran mejores como cada ser que viviera, pero cada uno aun al tener sus diferentes métodos de regir su pueblo, nunca hubo guerras entre ellos, y que apreciaban tanto Younkais y humanos, el ya no podía decir nada, ese era un juramento, nunca tratar de manejar las tierras del otro o al menos, iniciar una guerra sin razón alguna, Lord Kagami acepto pero seguía odiando con todo su ser a los humanos.

Nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

 **Invierno**

Cuando llega esa época, es como si una gran manto blanco cubriera todo el lugar, un bello manto cubría todo a su paso, aunque a veces hubiera terribles ventiscas y te obliguen a esconderte y tener algo de calor. Para los demonios que acostumbraban el frio era como un paraíso mismo sin tener que congelar unas pequeñas partes y vivir, ahora podían pasearse de forma libre, algunos podían resistir el frio pero los que no, podían acabar muriendo helados

-¡Mi señor!-llamo un de sus sirvientes

Kagami quien miraba al horizonte giro a verle, este andaba nervioso y no sabia la razón pero con la mirada pidió que siguiera

-¡El Lord de suroeste llego!-exclamo arrodillado ante su presencia-¡llego el Señor Akashi

-Déjalo pasar, el siempre es bienvenido-pronuncio con seriedad

El sirviente se retiro para ir a dar aviso, el señor del Norte se levanto de su asiento y fue a ver a ese Nekotama, aunque al principio si fueron rivales por mucho tiempo, aprendió a vivir con ese Señor hasta tenerle un respeto por ser uno de los mas antiguos de esas tierras

-Akashi-sama...-saludo con respeto al gran señor del Suroeste

-¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos Taiga?, ya no es necesario tener tanta formalidad entre nosotros

-Pero usted tiene mi respeto

-Déjalo de lado, por ahora necesito hablar de unos asuntos importantes contigo Taiga, si no es mucha molestia necesito que esta charla sea privada-comento un Yokai con un rojo menos intenso que el de el pero poseedor de unos profundos ojos de distintivo color, uno como su cabello que era rojo otoñal mientras que el siguiente era como el mismo oro, una cara serena y tranquila pero también era el mas temido por algunas peleas con Yokais de tierras enemigas, mismo que descubrió Taiga tiempo atrás

-Ya escucharon, iremos a tener un asunto-dijo viendo a su servicio seriamente-no quiero algún entrometido si no quieren sufrir consecuencias

-¡Hai Lord Taiga!

Ambos señores se retiraron a otra habitación, mucho mas alejada de donde estaban antes y tener esa conversación que solicitaba Akashi

-¿Y que es eso tan importante que necesitas Akashi?-pregunto sentándose frente a el-siempre e sabido que enviabas a alguien mas a dar un mensaje y esto me extraña

-Muy listo Taiga-sonrió complacido el Nekotama- y como bien entiendes, vengo a solicitarte algo personalmente

-No prometo poder cumplir tu pedido, pero primero e de saber cual es ese favor que solicitas

-Veras... tu sabes muy bien que los otros Señores tienen a Yokais y humanos conviviendo aunque sea en distintas partes, y que los de nuestra especie no pueden atacar sin motivo alguno a los humanos-la mirada de Taiga se endureció al instante cuando escucho pronunciar de el la palabra "humanos"- pero parece que hay otro inconveniente desde hace un tiempo

-¿Y cual seria?

-Tus tierras son las únicas que no vive algún humano en todo el tiempo que vives en este continente

-Tu sabes bien mis razones Akashi, no soporto siquiera el olor de un solo humano

-Pero eso no es un motivo real, por eso tengo una proposición-aunque no quisiera, el Inugami de esas tierras miro al que estaba enfrente, eso animo a Akashi a seguir-te enviaremos a un solo humano, a uno para que puedas convivir de a poco

-¡Yo no quiero humanos en mi tierra!-exclamo golpeando con su mano el suelo con fuerza, casi dejando una marca

-Es por eso que será uno solo-siguió aun con un enfurecido Inugami a punto de tomar su forma Youkai-será al menos 1 año en el que convivas con ese humano, si aun no aceptas el tenerlos viviendo aquí después de ese lapso de tiempo dejaremos de insistir en el asunto

-Y si acepto, ¿tendré que aceptar mas humanos cierto?-pregunto fríamente y una mirada dura, Akashi asintió-¿cuando tendría que empezar?

-En la primera luna que comienza el año, es decir, en el próximo mes-aviso el Nekotama

Taiga lo miro por unos segundos, será fácil. Solo dejaría al humano al cargo de otros sin acercarse en todo ese año en donde este, y cuando pase todo ese tiempo podrá seguir viviendo sin tener a esos débiles en sus tierras, sonrió ante su plan

-Espero ese día-pronuncio dando una reverencia

-Nos veremos para ese entonces Taiga- y con elegancia salió de esa sala, dejando solo con sus pensamientos al Lord del Norte. Ya sabia que haría Kagami cuando llegara ese humano, mantener su distancia para poder terminar con el asunto de "Yokais y humanos", pero no se lo dejaría fácil, ya tenia al humano que iría como visitante a sus tierras, o mejor dicho humana

 **Al pasar el Mes:**

Como prometió, llego Akashi a las tierras del Lord del Norte en dragón con alguien detrás suyo, cubierto por una gran manta para que el clima tan frio no le afectara, estaba nevando en ese día de forma sutil y en donde se reunía con cierto pelirrojo

Cuando pudo tocar tierra firme bajo del dragón y se poso frente al Inugami

-¿Ya has traído al humano?-pregunto con frialdad, mirando al bultito detrás del Nekotama, seguía sin quitársela-¿acaso es tan débil para poder soportar esto?

-Lo entenderás cuando la veas-se agacho a la altura de esa personita

-¿Ya puedo quitármela?-pregunto una vocecita, dulce e inocente, la mas pura que pudo escuchar Kagami

-Si pequeña

-¿Acaso...me trajiste a una niña?-pregunto con incredulidad, ¿Cómo osaba traerle a una humana?¿y sobre eso una niña?

Cuando se quito eso la humana, Taiga pudo ver con sus propios ojos que si, el humano traído no era mas que una niña de 8 años. Una piel demasiado blanca, como el Yokai de las nieves Kuroko Tetsuya, pero un rosado pálido cubría sus mejillas, y su cabello podía confundirse con la nieve por el blanco que tenia, parecía brillar y sus ojos, dos pozos del color carbón, muy oscuros pero se podía asomar de ellos, un pequeño brillo

-Su nombre es Nakimy, ella será tu huésped en este año-la pequeña niña se escondió detrás del Nekotama, pero no era producto del miedo, si no que era por la timidez y porque parecía no agradarle a ese demonio-no seas penosa y saluda

-H-Hola Ka-Kagami-sama..-murmuro bajito y aun detrás de Akashi

El nombrado solo podía percibir un suave aroma, uno que jamás había olido

 _-*Agua y flores*-_ pensó con sorpresa, pero al instante volvió a tener esa dura mirada y vacía, ella solo era una simple humana

-¿Prometes no causarle problemas a Taiga?-preguntó a la niña, esta asintió-vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda

-¿Y también podrá Kise-sama?-pregunto con su inocencia

-Todos vendremos a visitarte Nakimy no te preocupes-se levanto y lo miro-ahora es tu deber cuidarla, tal vez te dije que la tendrías en tus tierras, pero hay otra condición-su voz se torno mas fría, la niña sintió un escalofrió recorrerle y no era por el frio-no quiero ver al venir, que tenga algún daño Taiga, ¿lo has entendido?

-Si Akashi-murmuro molesto y aparto la mirada de la niña, el no planeaba acercársele así que podía esta tranquilo

-Hasta luego Akashi-sama

-Nos veremos en un mes...-se subió al dragón y se elevo a los cielos

Kagami miro con recelo a esa niña, ¿Cómo pudo Akashi mandarle a una simple...mocosa?

Solo era un año, no es como si en ese tiempo pudiera sentir algo por esa niña

* * *

 **Aquí la primera parte de este Two-shot, y como siempre es tarde n/un**

 **Pero bueno, espero les hay gustado esta primera parte y mañana subir la otra parte por que si, apenas tenia unos, tres renglones y hay la deje, pero voy a cumplirla aunque sea una mas pequeña o mas larga :)**

 **Buenas noches desde México**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


End file.
